Data in a solid state storage device decays over time requiring more error correction capability over time. To correct additional errors, enhanced error correction circuitry may be employed. However, such enhanced error correction circuitry increases access latency.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for maintaining data in a solid state storage device.